The idea for the juice carton divider arose from observed needs in customer preference and in the marketplace for fruit, flavored and other liquid beverages. Within many families there is distinct preference among the members as to their desired flavors of liquid drinks. Invariably one or more member will have to forgo their preference, or either the purchaser will have to buy more than one flavor. Packaging two flavors within one container will avoid this dilemma, giving the customer more choices and more value by not purchasing more than is needed and by satisfying every family preference.
This application relates to an improved juice package for use in this process. Popular forms of conventional packing container are the 64 oz. and 59 oz. rectangular paperboard carton and our invention is an innovation over this existing prior art that enables two separate flavors of liquid to be packaged in the same container. Conventional packaging lines are flavor specific and because retail stores demand such variety of flavors and packages for those flavors, a large inventory must be kept on hand. The consumer too is limited by current juice and flavored drink manufacturing and packaging techniques.
From the foregoing, it is clear that a need exists in the art for an improved container. This invention relates to cartons and, more particularly, juice and other liquid drink cartons. Accordingly, as an object of the present invention to provide an addition to existing carton designs whereby this addition to present carton designs provides a technique for subdividing a container into a plurality of separate compartments so that the contents of one container can be divided and separated into two flavors with neither flavor touching the other.